The World Ron Only Knows
by Auriansmule
Summary: Ron has always been a hardcore gamer, but when he discovers the world of galge... Well... ladies, beware. Ron/multi
1. Flag 1: Love on the Run

**A/N: **

**sigh Fanfiction... when I think I'm out... it pulls me back in! I told myself I would stop, but I just can't. Once I get an idea, no matter how stupid it may be, I HAVE to write it down. Luckily most of the time, my 'ideas' don't get published. But once in a while, one makes it past my better judgement.**

**To those of you who know my horrible commitment problems, do not expect too much out of this fiction.**

**This will be slightly AU. Characters will be OOC**

**Now, without any further babbling. Let us begin.**

* * *

_Love is such a sweet illusion_

_Let's come together_

_Can't seem to stop my imagination_

_Goes on forever_

_What a ridiculous situation_

_Another matter_

_ But I can't deny, I'm faced with a tricky temptation _

_ In the world that keeps on changing _

_Don't know why my heart is aching _

_Gotta handle it, no more hesitation _

_There can be no turning back_

_Ron only knows  
"My mind is as free as the wind. But now what I should do is to fall in love"_

_Ron only knows_  
_"I don't need that kind of real things. Feels like I'm lost in the labyrinth"_

_Ron only knows_  
_"There must be the meaning of life. Somehow unexpected happenings thrill me"_

_Ron only knows_  
_"Just believe in myself and my dream. Anyone could be a hero and heroine"_

**_ロンのみぞ知るセカイ_**

The World Ron Only Knows

* * *

You could never truly describe Ron Stoppable as 'normal'. Hell, his motto was "never be normal"! The boy carried a naked rodent in his pocket at all times. His diet was 80% naco and 19.9% cafeteria sludge. His manner of speech, posture and his ever present cowlick always caused him to stand out in a crowd. His grades suffered because he spent most of his time on missions or playing video games.

His abnormalities often ostracized him from his peers. He was called many things. Loser, dweeb, geek, otaku, SUPER otaku (by other otakus). And a certain brunette cheerleader dubbed him the 'bottom of the food chain'.

Yet despite his failings, he _did_ have friends. First and foremost was his best friend, Kim Possible. Ever since they had first met in Pre-K, he and Kim had stuck together through thick and thin. Whenever Ron needed help, Kim was there to offer and helping hand and vice versa. Whenever Kim had a mission, whether it be babysitting or destroying a doomsday device, Ron was always at her side. Their bond that of something more than friends, yet at the same time, nothing more than friends. Both were content to keep it that way. At least for now.

There was also Wade Load, Kim and Ron's mutual friend and a member of Team Possible. Wade was responsible for running Kim's website and providing them with additional information. He and Ron would also spend time playing online games together. (Though Wade usually beat the entire game within a few days and his contact with Ron was usually to help the blonde progress.)

And finally was Ron's pet, Rufus. The naked mole rat was loyal to an extreme. They did everything together and their bond evolved to the point that Ron could understand what Rufus was trying to say. (Kim could as well, but to a far lesser degree.)

Once again, Ron was far from what one would normally consider normal. In fact, he was currently indulging himself in one of his favorite pastimes: video games. Now, normally, when one thinks of video games, they think of Call of Duty or Zombie Mayhem, but Ron had discovered a new genre. One that was generally considered uncool worldwide.

Gal Games. Or galge for short.

They were basically a dating simulation game, where the protagonist (the player) would attempt to woo one of several female characters. Choosing which heroine you wish to pursue was generally called 'going down her **route**'. The wooing of a heroine was determined by how high her **'love points'** were. You gain love points by making positive encounters with your chosen heroine. When you encounter a heroine, you can choose to speak to her or ignore her.

Should you choose to speak with her, you will (obviously) begin a conversation. Throughout the conversation, you will be given choices on how you wish to respond to her statements or questions. When you are given a choice, it is known as a **flag**. Depending on how you answer these flags, you will either gain or lose love points.

Once a certain amount of love points has been reached, **events** will occur. These events generally advanced the plot, or provide plot twists. During these events, you will be given more choices and your choices determine how the plot progresses. Your choices determine whether the story will have a **Good End** or a **Bad End****.**

Now, when Ron first began playing these games, he had been hopelessly confused by the many choices provided in the game. A seemingly simple decision quickly became something more complex. A girl would set a flag with a seemingly obvious answer, when in fact that answer was **poisonous **and would have the opposite effect of what you wanted.

However, the more he played, the more he began to see through such traps. He learned to see 'underneath the underneath' as Kakashi would say. He soon found himself entrenched in galges. Gone was Zombie Mayhem and Call of Duty from his shelves. Instead, his shelves were lined with the likes of One Leaf and Fate/stay Night.

While video games had been a big part of his life before, now they took up an even greater portion of it. In fact, he began playing them wherever he went, be it in bed, in the bath or even -

"Stoppable, I _know_ you're not playing video games in _my_ class," a sinister voice growled in his ear.

Ron froze and slowly turned to see the glowering face of Steve Barkin two inches from his own.

"O-Oh, hey, M-Mr. B!" Ron stuttered as the rest of the class snickered at him.

"Stoppable, you have two seconds to put that thing away," Barkin growled.

"But it's not bothering anyone!"

"Stoppable, your grades are bad enough," Barkin said in exasperation. "You can't afford to not pay attention."

"...So if I can score 100% on my tests, I can play games in class?" Ron asked, a gleam in his eyes.

The class burst out laughing and even Barkin looked amused.

"Alright, Stoppable, I'll humor you," he nodded. "Sure, if you can get 100%," he promised in a heavily sarcastic tone.

"I'll hold you to that, Mr. B,"

"But you haven't gotten 100, so put it away before -"

"Wait, Mr. B, before you do anything!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?"

"Will you let me save first?" the blonde asked as his eyes returned to the screen of his PFP.

No mercy was shown that day.

* * *

"He didn't have to smack me..." Ron grumbled as he rubbed his head. He casually threw his now broken gaming console into a nearby trashcan and quickly pulled another PFP out of his many pockets.

"You kinda deserved it, Ron," an amused voice said. Ron turned to see a beautiful redhead approaching him.

"Hey, Kim," Ron greeted as his eyes returned to his PFP. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Ron," she began in an exasperated tone. "Playing games in class? Barkin's, no less!"

"It's not like I'm bothering anyone!" Ron exclaimed. "I was wearing earbuds!"

"That's not the point, Ron!" Kim retorted. "You're supposed to be paying _attention _in class. You're grades are bad enough as it is, playing games in class isn't going to help."

"Hey, me and Barkin struck a deal," Ron countered. "Besides, I needed to save Kyou!"

"...What?" the redhead asked in confusion. In response, Ron showed her the image on the screen of his PFP. It was a purple haired anime character with a white ribbon on the left side of her face. "...Ron..."

"Isn't she beautiful?" the blonde asked, starry eyed.

"She isn't real."

"NOOOOOO!" Ron screamed, attracting the attention of the entire hallway. "Don't ruin my delusions! Kyou-chan, Kyou-chan!"

"What a loser..."

"Weirdo..."

"Freak..."

An embarrassed Kim quickly pulled Ron down the hallway. "Ron, calm down," she hissed to a the hysterical Ron. "I'm sorry I said that, but it's the truth."

"I realize that," Ron said in a composed voice, as though he didn't just go into a deranged fit four seconds ago. "Nothing in the **Real** could ever compare to something in the **Ideal**."

"...Wha?" Kim blurted out in bewilderment.

"I have no interest in real girls!" Ron proclaimed. "I only like girls in games!"

"...Ron, you need help," Kim said gently. "I know some nice people that -"

"GAMES!"

"RON!"

**DING-DONG-DING-DONG**

"Ugh," Kim grunted. "I have to get to a club meeting. We'll be talking about this later."

"Sure,"

"I mean it,"

"Whatever you say."

"I'm serious!"

"I'm sure you are,"

"..." Whatever Kim said, Ron didn't hear it, as he was too absorbed in his game.

"Fujibayashi Kyou, I will save you!" he declared.

He was so absorbed in his games, he didn't hear footsteps running towards him until it was too late.

**BAM!**

"Ow, owwwwWHAT THE HELL!" Ron shouted. "MY PFP!" he wept as he beheld his now broken gaming device.

"Oh, heheh," another voice chuckled. Ron looked up to see a pretty blonde girl with baby blue eyes on the ground next to him. "Sorry about that, Stoppable." she said, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Tara," Ron deadpanned. '_At least look sorry! You broke my precious PFP!'_

"Look, Mr. Johnson asked me to help clean the school roof, but I've got track practice," Tara explained. "And seeing how you aren't in any clubs, I figured you could take care of it for me!"

'_This is exactly why I don't like real girls!'_ Ron thought to himself. _'No matter how hot they are - NO! Remember Kyou-chan! Refuse this bishoujo wannabe!'_

"Are you an idiot? I refuse!" Ron exclaimed, only to find Tara gone. A broom with a note that said 'thanks' was all that she left behind.

* * *

Ron sat on a bench on the roof, grumbling to himself. "Damn that Tara," he muttered as he cradled the remains of his PFP.

"Ahem," a voice coughed. Ron turned to see no one around. The voice coughed again, and this time, Ron looked down. Sitting there was Rufus holding a spare PFP.

"Booyah!" Ron exclaimed, taking the replacement. "Rufus, you're a lifesaver! You and Kim are the only things that are better than the **Ideal**." He quickly inserted the Clannad game disk and powered the device on. "Especially Tara..." he muttered the last few words. "She should follow the example of girls in games..."

**_You have mail! ...167 messages!_**

"Hmm?" Ron hummed with a smirk. "More lost lambs?"

Another thing to mention is that Ron had become _the_ expert on all things galge. His skill in capturing heroines was unrivaled anywhere in the world. In fact, his advise on galges was greatly sought after worldwide by fans of the genre. He single handedly, though anonomously, kept the galge industry afloat with his endorsement of the genre through his own website, which he kept secret. Thanks to him, gal games were more popular than they've been in years.

His skill and notoriety online has earned him the moniker Otoshigami or **Capturing God**, as he was said to be able to capture the heart of any girl... in games, of course.

Now was just one of many times people have asked him for aid in gal games. Ron quickly brought out texting function of his PFP and began reading the requests.

"What's a good game? Well, Kanon is pretty good... Having trouble with Ami's route? The trick is to..." This went on for the better part of half and hour. It wasn't until he was about to get up and leave when one more message appeared.

_Dear Capturing God,_

_I don't want to interrupt your godliness, but I heard you can conquer any woman. On the off chance that this is true, I have a girl for you._

_Accept?_

_From_

_Dokuro Skull_

"What's this?" Ron muttered, a smirk on his face. "This sounds like a challenge!"

"Hnk, accept!" Rufus cheered form his shoulder.

"I think I will!" Ron exclaimed, quickly pressing 'accept'.

Suddenly, the world began to go dark as storm clouds obscured the sun. The distant sounds of thunder crackled in the sky. Ron looked up in panic when a flash of lightning burst from the clouds, striking the rooftop and causing a violent wind to blow he and Rufus from the bench they had been sitting on.

"What's going on?!" Ron shouted, squinting through the blinding light. When the light finally died down, he opened his eyes fully and gasped.

Before him stood a beautiful brunette girl with her hair in a long ponytail and violet eyes. She wore a short skirted purple kimono and wooden sandals, accentuated with a pair of long, light purple, toe-less socks. Probably her most distinguishing features were a strange skull-shaped accessory clipped on her hair and long, flowing pink piece of cloth that seemed to _float_ around her shoulders rather than hang on them. Her strange getup was completed by a very old looking broom that she carried.

"Well, hello there!" the girl exclaimed rather cheerfully. She bowed to him in a formal manner. "Thank you for signing the contract, Divine One! Off we go!"

She skipped over to him and grabbed his wrist. Ron was too stunned to do anything but grab Rufus as she pulled him up.

"Time to hunt down loose souls!" the girl cheered as she jumped into the air and began _flying_.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Ron shouted as the mysterious girl carried him off.

* * *

Ron tried his best not to hyperventilate as he sat down at a desk in one of the school's many classrooms. The girl from before was looking out the window. Ron was too busy catching his breath to notice that the eyes of her strange skull-shaped accessory were blinking red.

"Hmm," the girl hummed. "When I ran a wide-range scan, there was a response..." she muttered as she clicked the blinking skull off.

"Okay, don't panic," Ron muttered to himself. "Just save your game first..."

"Ahem," Ron coughed, catching the girl's attention. "Let's sort things out. First of all, who are you, Miss?"

The girl giggled in an air headed fashion. "I'm not 'Miss"!" she exclaimed. "I'm Elucia de Lute Ima! But everyone calls me Elsie! I'm a demon sent form New-Hell. I'm a part of the Runaway Spirit Squad, sent to capture all loose souls!"

...

...

...

Ron turned towards the door. "Right... today's Monday... There should be a new shipment of games in today..." he muttered as he began walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Elsie's voice stopped him, as she grabbed onto his shirt. He turned towards here to see her looking at him in a concerned manner. "If you're not careful... you'll loose your head."

"My head?" Suddenly, Ron became aware of a cold sensation that had been around his neck for a while now. He slowly felt it. A metal collar. Immediately he began tugging at it, but the collar wouldn't budge. Every time he pulled, the purple collar glowed red and began to tighten. "W-What's with this collar?"

The demon-girl smiled at him. "You signed a contract with a demon, don't you know?" she explained.

"A demon?" Ron asked in confusion.

"From Chief Dokuro?" the girl prompted.

"Dokuro?" Ron muttered. Motion from one of the desks caught his attention, and Ron turned to see Rufus pointing at the PFP. The blonde's eyes widened.

_I've got a girl for you - Dokuro Skull_

"That message?!" Ron demanded. "I thought that was just a challenge!"

"Contracts in Hell are very strict, so you need to be careful!" Elsie warned him. "If you fail to meet the conditions or break the contract without permission, the collar will activate with a big bang!" she finished this explanation by making childish explosion gestures.

Ron paled. "T-That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "Get this thing off me!"

"It'll be fine!" the girl assured him with a bright smile. "Once we round up the loose souls, the collar will be removed, silly!"

Ron took a deep breathe to steady himself. "Okay, what exactly is a loose soul?"

**DoroDoroDoro**

With a cry of 'doro', the skull accessory Elsie wore began flashing again.

"Oh!" the demon girl exclaimed as she ran towards the window again. "It's a loose soul!" She scanned the area before squealing slightly and motioning him to come over. "Over here, Divine One!"

Ron slowly made his way over and looked where she was gesturing. Over on the track field where the girl's track team was practicing...

"That one!"

"Oh no..." Ron whispered as he stared at the blonde girl. "S-She's in my class. Th-That's Tara King!"

Suddenly, a dark blue aura began radiating around her, though the girls she was talking with didn't seem to notice. "Hey, what is that?!"

"Evil souls that escaped from Hell," Elsie explained. "Loose souls. They've come to this world to commit more of their evil acts."

"Then go get it!" Ron growled as he once again tried to remove the collar.

"I wish it was that simple," Elsie pouted. "After all, loose souls hide deep within the human heart."

Ron blinked. "Hide... within the heart?" he asked. "Then how are you supposed to capture them then?"

"That's why we need the assistance of a human!" Elsie said brightly. "A human partner, like yourself! In other words, you just have to take it's place in her heart. Then the loose soul will be forced to leave!"

"And... how am I supposed to do that?" Ron asked as he grappled with the collar.

"Well, the best way to takes it's place in her heart," she paused dramatically. "Is to make her fall in love with you!"

...

...

...

"Y-You're telling me to conquer a _real_ girl?!" Ron gasped. _'She wouldn't even give me the time of day!'_

"W-Well," Elsie muttered bashfully as she hugged her broom close to her chest.. "Just a little kiss will suffice."

"Y-You moron!" Ron shouted in a panic. "You've got this whole thing wrong! I-I've never even so much as held hands with a real girl! At least not in a non-platonic sense!" Ron averted his eyes as he picked up his PFP. "I only need girls in games..."

The broom in Elsie's arms fell to the ground with a loud clatter as she stared at him in shock. Suddenly tears began gathering in her eyes as she turned away from him.

"T-That's awful! Just awful, Divine One!" she wept. "I didn't realize you were the God of Playing _Video Games_!"

"A-Anyway," an embarrassed Ron muttered as he powered on his PFP. "Now that this misunderstanding is cleared up, please get this collar off of me."

"I'm s-sorry," the demon girl sniffed. "But I can't do that."

"W-What?" Ron asked, spinning around.

"T-To make up for it," Elsie sniffed, rubbing the tears out of her eyes. "I'll die with you, Divine One."

"Huh?" Ron asked in confusion.

"W-We're both bound by the contract," she explained, not quite composed yet. Suddenly Ron's collar glowed red while a similar collar, which Ron just now noticed Elsie wearing, glowed purple. "When the buddy dies, the demon also looses her head."

A cold, sinking feeling crept through Ron's stomach as he could only watch the girl in front of him desperately try to compose herself.

With a sigh, Ron approached her and pat her on the head. "Don't cry," he muttered. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "I hate it when girls cry..."

* * *

Ron sighed as he sat on the bleachers, watching the track team practice across the field.

"There's a loose soul, right within my grasp..." Elsie muttered in a depressed voice from behind him as she swept the bleachers with her broom.

"Can you keep it down, please?" Ron requested, causing the demon to glance at him. "I'm trying to make a list of all the games I need to replay before this collar beheads me."

Elsie merely sighed again as she resumed her cleaning. "Hey, Divine One?" she asked, glancing at him. "Didn't you say you were the **Capturing God**? Maybe you could do the same thing in real life that you do in games?"

"Don't mix the **Real** with the **Ideal**," Ron muttered. "They're nothing alike. Look at them... They call themselves sports-girls...? They couldn't be further from the mark..."

"The mark?" Elsie repeated in confusion.

"None of them... have their hair tied up..."

"Huh?" the demon questioned. "Hair? But that doesn't matter, it's just -"

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" Ron bellowed, startling Elsie, causing her to fall off the bleachers and drawing quite a bit of attention to himself. "SPORTS-GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO TIE THEIR HAIR UP!"

"Why is that so important?" Elsie asked in confusion as she picked herself back up. Ron cleared his throat.

"The spirit of all sports lies in the headband," he muttered coolly as he began walking away.

"But doesn't that only apply to games?" Elsie asked, cocking her head.

"I simply can't conquer a girl," Ron said in superior tone. "If she can't even put the _effort_ in."

Elsie took one last glance at the team once more before her eyes widened. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Divine One! Look! Look!"

"Hmm?" Ron grunted as he turned back. His eyes widened at what he saw.

* * *

"Alright," Tara muttered as she finished tying her hair back.

"Oh, wow," a girl exclaimed. "Tara only ties her hair up when she's serious about something!"

Tara flushed. "Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"She tied her hair up, Divine One!" Elsie exclaimed in excitement.

Ron palmed his face in exasperation. His mind began racing for another excuse. His attention was drawn to their uniforms.

"R-Running shorts!" he shouted, his voice going up a pitch. "You'd never see girls in games wearing shorts! A true track girl wears sport bloomers!"

Suddenly the pink cloth that flowed around Elsie's shoulders extended and began surrounding the track girls, though none of them seemed to notice. When the cloth retracted, all the girls' shorts had been replaced by bloomers.

Ron's jaw dropped as the track team began shouting in panic and confusion. "W-What was..."

"I can use my raiment do many things like flying or modifying how things look," Elsie explained as she fingered the pink cloth. "But only _you_ can change how she is on the inside!"

Ron could only stare at her numbly.

"Give it a try, Divine One!"

Ron gulped.

* * *

"Hey, Tara," one of the track girls called out. She pointed towards the bleachers.

Tara looked where she was pointing, only to turn red in both embarrassment.

There there was an enormous banner that read 'You can do it, Tara!' And beneath the banner stood Ron, with a headband that read 'Tara' on it._  
_

Without hesitation, Tara charged towards the panicking Ron and rammed her knee into his stomach.

"What do you think you're doing?" she shouted at the now wheezing Ron.

"I-I heard that you've got a t-track meet coming up," Ron gasped. "So I'm ch-cheering you on..." He smiled up at her, only for her to place him in a choke hold.

"So you're getting revenge for making you clean the roof by yourself, huh?" she demanded hysterically.

"N-No, I -"

**CRACK**

She dropped him on the ground and began stomping back towards the track. "Do it again and I'll kill you, dweeb!"

...

From behind the bleachers, Elsie crept out and looked at Ron in concern. "Are you sure about this, Divine One?"

Ron slowly picked himself up. "In games, your relationship with a girl depends on the number of encounters you have," he explained tiredly. "Think of it as a growing plant. I can only keep watering the plant until the flower blooms."

"If you say so..."

* * *

_The next day_

Ron stood proudly beneath not one, not two, but _three_ banners that he had Elsie place around the track field.

"Hey, dweeb!" Tara's angry voice cried out. "Didn't I tell you to stop?!"

Followed by pain.

* * *

_The day after..._

Since, Tara told him to stop placing banners around the track, Ron had instead told Elsie to place banners around the school instead. This time, they were twice as big as before.

"You idiot, that's not any better!"

Followed by more pain.

* * *

_The fourth day..._

Instead of banners around the school, Ron and Elsie mounted a gigantic flag with Tara name on it above the school and around the track.

"...I'm ignoring you."

Elsie approached Ron, who was wearing a football helmet that had the word 'Love' painted on it.

"Are you sure this is really working?" Elsie asked, cradling her broom close to her. "I mean, it seems like she hates you more now."

Ron sighed as he removed the football helmet. "In games, hate can quickly turn to love," explained. "Overcoming a fight or an event that makes her hate you will always end positively."

"I see," Elsie hummed thoughtfully. "So you're saying she doesn't actually hate you right now..." She used her raiment to create a notepad and began reading:

_Name: Tara King_

_Age: 16_

_Birthday: May 2_

___Clubs and Activities: Cheer team, track team_

_Blood type__: O_

_Height: 170cm_

_Weight: 51kg_

_BWH: 84-60-85_

"Okay, I _so _didn't need that last part," Ron exclaimed, his face red. He glanced at the track team again before falling onto his back. "Ugh... No save function, no backtracking... How am I supposed to play this game?"

"Hey, Tara!" a new voice caught their attention. The duo turned to see three senior track members approaching the blonde runner.

"Yes?" Tara asked politely.

"Oh, please, don't give us that," one of the seniors sneered.

"Underclassmen are supposed to wait until we're done before you use the track," another chimed in. The last senior just stared at Tara coldly.

"I-I'm sorry," Tara muttered. "But there's not much time left before the meet. I-I didn't mean it."

"Hear that?" the first girl laughed. "She thinks she's already on the team!"

"Aren't you getting a little too cocky?" the other asked. "Sure, you managed to get a decent time _once..._"

"If you're gonna punish me, please just do it," Tara asked, looking at the ground. The two seniors glared at her while the third didn't react.

"Laps!" the second girl demanded. "Thirty laps!"

Tara cringed before sighing and began running.

"That's so mean!" Elsie exclaimed with an angry pout. "You'll find rotten seniors in both worlds!"

Ron didn't respond. He just kept watching Tara run.

* * *

Tara gasped for breath as she collapsed after finishing her thirtieth lap.

"Hey, good job," one of her teammates congratulated softly.

"The seniors went home already," another said. "They're pretty nasty, huh?"

The blonde girl didn't respond as she kept gasping for breath.

"Don't... really care..." she managed.

"Speaking of which, that dweeb isn't much better," the first girl said.

"Huh?" Tara asked in confusion. She glanced up at the bleachers, only to see no one watching. The banners were all taken down as well.

"Now's when he should be out here cheering you on," the other girl fumed.

Tara looked away. "It's fine..." she muttered. "It doesn't matter..."

* * *

_The next day_

"Wow," one of the track girls exclaimed as she watched giant pink skull-shaped balloons swaying in the wind. Each balloon had a banner attached to it that read 'Fight on, Tara!'

"Advertising balloons? Haven't seen one in forever!"

"But why are they skulls?"

Tara looked towards the bleachers and, as she expected, Ron stood there, arms crossed. She quickly looked away.

Elsie gently floated down towards him from a nearby tree, being careful not to be spotted by anyone.

"Tomorrow's the big day, Divine One!" she exclaimed. "If Tara wins after all your cheering, I'm sure she'll fall in love with you!" she finished with a giggle.

Ron didn't reply, but continued watching Tara. He had a bad feeling about today...

Elsie let out a gasp as Ron closed his eyes with a sigh.

"Tara!"

"Hey, you okay?!"

"Get a teacher!"

The girls' track team gathered around their fallen team mate, as she clutched her ankle in agony.

* * *

"W-What? She sprained it?"

"Uh-huh... Say... Don't you think there was something odd about the hurdles today?"

"Now that you mention it... that hurdles in that one spot felt closer than they should have been..."

"So someone fiddled with them..."

"Do you think it was the -"

"It's the only way it could have been!"

"That's the only reason she fell!"

Ron listened to all of this from around the corner. He glanced inside the nurse's office, where Tara was huddled on one of the beds, her hair covering her face.

"I-It's over for us," Elsie sniffed as she swept the hallway. "If she doesn't win, there's no way we can -"

"Injury..." Ron muttered. "Upperclassmen... hurdle... cheering... It seems we've reached the turning point..."

"Huh?" Elsie asked.

Ron turned to her, his eyes ablaze with victory. "I can see the ending."

* * *

Tara limped forward, leaning heavily on a crutch as she glared at him. "Why did you call me out here?" she demanded. "And what the hell is this supposed to be? Some kind of sick joke?!" she raised a fruit basket with her free hand. Inside the fruit basket was a card that said 'You can do it, Tara!'

Ron stepped out of the shadows of the night and onto the staircase he asked her to meet him at. The nearby street lamp illuminated both of them. A perfect setting and he closed his eyes for dramatic effect. "I was thinking you'd eat it," he replied. "So you'd do your best in the meet tomorro -"

**BAM!**

He was interrupted by an apple slamming into his face, courtesy of Tara.

"Have you even seen my ankle?!" the blonde girl shouted as she picked up another fruit to throw at him. "Do you honestly think I can run in the track meet tomorrow?!"

"Of course I do," Ron replied, rubbing his face. "After all, it's not like you're injured or anything."

Tara froze as the orange she was about to throw fell out of her hands. "W-What are you talking about?" she stuttered. "Y-You've never even ran in a race before! Do you have any idea how fast I was going?"

"You _might_ have injured yourself," Ron said, approaching her. "_if _you had been running at full speed. But I noticed that when you fell," he gestured towards his hair. "You didn't have your hair tied up."

Tara froze as Ron continued. "Whenever you went all out, you always tie your hair up," he stopped only a few feet away from her. "Did you plan to trip from the beginning?"

Slowly, Tara placed her 'injured' foot down. "I-It's better this way," she whispered, not looking at him. "The upperclassmen were right. I-I just happened to run well when the coach was watching, so she put me on the team. But... I haven't been able to run that well ever since. I keep trying and trying, but I just can't improve my time..."

Ron watched silently as she slowly sat down on the first few steps. "It would be better," her voice began cracking. "If I just didn't run tomorrow..." Ron looked away as tears began flowing down her face. "Why...? Why can't I run anymore...? I've been trying - trying so hard!"

"You shouldn't worry so much," Ron said softly, causing Tara to look up at him. "Just run as quickly as your legs can carry you." He slowly turned to her with a small smile on his face. "And if it's ranking you're worried about, you're already in first... at least... in my eyes you are."

Tara's eyes face reddened as she stared into his eyes. Suddenly the same blue aura from before appeared, but it seemed to be flickering... weakening.

From where she was hiding, Elsie gasped.

"Hnk, hurry!" Rufus, who was on her shoulder whispered. Elsie nodded and pulled a small bottle from her raiment.

"Hey..." Tara whispered as she looked at him shyly. "W-Will you be there to cheer me on tomorrow?"

Ron smiled at her. "Of course I will,"

Tara smiled brightly at him. "Thank you!" she exclaimed as she got a little too close...

Ron's eyes widened, as he took a step back.

Unfortunately, he stepped off the stairs and lost his balance.

"Watch out!" Tara exclaimed as she reached for him. Ron grabbed hold of her hand but Tara also lost her balance...

...

...

The two blondes froze as their lips met...

Slowly, Tara's eyes closed as the blue aura was forced out of her and into the night sky

"There it is!" Elsie whispered as she quickly enlarged the bottle she was carrying ten times its original size. She quickly flew after it using her raiment. She uncorked the bottle, creating a powerful vacuum, which drew in the loose soul. Elsie re-corked the bottle, which returned to its original size.

"Loose soul: in custody!" Elsie cheered as she looked down at where Ron and Tara were speaking in embarrassed voices. "Thank you for your work, Divine One!"

* * *

"Wow, Tara," Kim exclaimed excitedly as they waited for class to start. "First place!"

"I know!" Tara beamed.

"Great job!"

"Hey, Tara!" another voice cut in. The two girls turned to see the three seniors at the doorway to their classroom. "Don't get cocky just because you won one race!"

"It was just a fluke, I'm sure!" the other one added.

The third senior, who had always been silent, approached Tara. The blonde girl stiffened as the older girl... placed a track badge on her shirt.

Tara looked up at her in shock as the older girl nodded with a smile before she returned to the others.

"H-Hey, _Captain_!"

"W-Wait for us!"

Tara was still in shock. "S-She praised me..."

"Yo, Tara," someone called out. The blonde girl turned to see Ron Stoppable, playing his PFP.

Ron glanced up at her. "Good job."

"Oh," Tara blinked and felt herself blush for some reason... "I-It was nothing, really..."

"Hey, Tara, over here!" a girl outside the classroom called out to her.

"That's right!" Tara exclaimed, rushing over. "The interview for the school paper!"

Ron glanced at her retreating figure. Elsie said that everyone would lose their memories of what happened.

"Perhaps that's for the best..." he muttered. He paused. "Now that I think about it... I haven't seen Elsie in a while now... Eh, I'm just glad this is all over. I can finally relax and play my -"

"Hey, dweeb!" one of his classmates shouted. "What's up with that?!"

"Yeah, where've you been hidding her?!"

Ron glanced to the front of the classroom and paled.

"Hi everyone! I'm Elsie Stoppable, the new transfer student!" the demon girl exclaimed happily. "I hope everyone is nice to me and my brother Ron!"

'_You have GOT to be kidding me!'_

* * *

_Koi no shirushi kimi no me ni_

_mitsuketa no ano hi_

_kizuita toki mune no jishaku mawari dashita_

_Sagashiteita tokimeki ni yatto deaeta no_

_doko ni ite mo mitsukedasu yo_

_mou nidoto mayowanai_

_Kitto futari wa unmei da yo_

_nanoku mo no hito ga ite_

_deau no wa konpyuutaa demo muri_

_Heibon sugiru mainichi ni_

_piriodo o utta no_

_tameiku sotsugyou dekiru no yatto_

_Aozora ga mabushii_

_kimi ga iru fuukei wa_

_shiawase no oora afuredasu no_

_tomaranai yo_

_Eki mae no funsui_

_niji o tsukutte iru yo_

_kimi o matsu jikan sae mo_

_kakegaenai pureshasu na toki!_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, there's the first one. Which girl will be next? I don't know. I'll just do the first one that comes to mind.**_


	2. Flag 2: Demon for a Sister

"You're seriously Stoppable's sister?"

"Damn, she's pretty cute..."

"Why haven't we met you before?"

Ron ignored his classmates who were currently swarming Elsie with questions. '_What's she trying to pull here?!' _he thought as he frantically fast forwarded through his game. He was lucky that Kim had gone with Tara to her interview. He could only imagine what her reaction to this would have been.

"I'm sorry you have to put up with a loser like Stoppable," a random boy sneered. Elsie bristled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded as she began waving her broom around threateningly. "Divine- er, my brother is amazing! Just wait every girl in the world will be falling for him!"

The entire class went silent as they glanced at the now frozen Ron.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nice one!"

"That's hilarious!"

Ron was severely tempted to bang his head against the desk as Elsie looked startled by their reaction.

"W-Why are you laughing?!" Elsie cried.

* * *

_Love is such a sweet illusion_

_Let's come together_

_Can't seem to stop my imagination_

_Goes on forever_

_What a ridiculous situation_

_Another matter_

_But I can't deny, I'm faced with a tricky temptation_

_In the world that keeps on changing_

_Don't know why my heart is aching_

_Gotta handle it, no more hesitation_

_There can be no turning back_

_Ron only knows  
"My mind is as free as the wind. But now what I should do is to fall in love"_

_Ron only knows_  
_"I don't need that kind of real things. Feels like I'm lost in the labyrinth"_

_Ron only knows_  
_"There must be the meaning of life. Somehow unexpected happenings thrill me"_

_Ron only knows_  
_"Just believe in myself and my dream. Anyone could be a hero and heroine"_

**_ロンのみぞ知るセカイ_**

The World Ron Only Knows

* * *

Ron slowly trudged home as the school day ended. _Somehow _he had managed to avoid Kim for the remainder of the day, but this was only a temporary reprieve. She would corner him eventually. Whether is be at school, his house or at a random location via the tracking chip Wade had somehow installed on his person. Ron really needed to talk to him about that as well...

"Waaaaiiit!" a certain demon girl cried out as she struggled with what looked like a large rucksack. "Divine One! I don't know my way around yet! I don't want to get lost."

Ron spun around. "We caught the loose soul didn't we?" he demanded. "Shouldn't that have completed the contract?" he began tugging at the collar once more. "So... get... this thing... OFF ME!"

"But you haven't completed the contract!" Elsie explained.

...

...

...

"Huh?" Ron asked in confusion. Elsie nodded.

"There are still many loose souls in this city," she explained.

"So I have to capture... ALL of them?" Ron asked incredulously. Elsie nodded once again and began rummaging in her rucksack.

"I wanted to help, so I asked Chief Dokuro to arrange a few things," she explained as she procured a letter from the sack. "If I'm your sister and I'm in your class, we'll be ready whenever a loose soul pops up!" she smiled at him brightly. "This plan is foolproof!"

"Except we look nothing alike," Ron said in a deadpan voice. "And don't you think people would ask questions about where you came from? Not to mention my parents would definitely know you're not their kid! You can't be my sister!"

"Starting today I am!" Elsie smiled, completely missing everything he just said. "I just explained that."

Ron once again had the urge to bang his head against something.

"Well, what do we have here?" a female voice questioned, causing Ron to pale. "My little Ron? With a girl?"

Elsie turned to the woman questioningly. "Oh, who might you be?" she questioned.

Hannah Stoppable smiled. "Hello, dear," she greeted. "I'm Ron's mother."

Rufus face palmed. "Hnk, oh boy..."

Ron was too busy slamming his face against the sidewalk to reply.

* * *

"Go ahead and take a seat, dear," Hannah said as they stepped into a cafe. She took the time to flip the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED'.

"Hmm?" Elsie questioned as they took a seat at one of the tables. "Divine One, does your mother work here?"

"No, she owns it," Ron grunted as he played his game. "Our house is in the back."

"That's right," Hannah smiled. "I'm sorry, but I never got your name?"

"Call me Elsie!" the demon girl exclaimed cheerfully. "It's easier to pronounce."

"Oh, I'll call you Elly, then," Hannah winked.

"Okay!" Elsie smiled. "Nice to meet you, I'm your husband's illegitimate daughter."

...

...

...

Ron froze as Rufus fell out of his pocket in shock as Hannah twitched slightly.

"A-Ahahah," Hannah laughed awkwardly. "Y-You're a funny girl, aren't you?"

Elsie handed her the letter. "Read this!" she urged. "It's a..." she paused here. "Er, '_damning_' letter from my late mother!" she seemed so proud to have gotten the wording right...

Hannah took the letter gingerly and began reading. Elsie looked at Ron, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"Divine One," she asked. "What does 'illegitimate' mean?"

Ron ignored her in favor of staring at his mother out of the corner of his eye.

Rufus dove back inside Ron's pocket. "Hnk, take cover,"

...

...

One moment, his mother was standing right next to him, the next, she was across the room. Hannah snapped her cellphone open, a menacing look on her face.

"Hello, dear?" she questioned sweetly as she took off her glasses. "Why don't you explain yourself?"

His father said something on the other end.

"Explain what?" her voice suddenly took on a demonic tone. "_**Why don't you ask your crotch? I should have known you dirty... rotten... TWO** **TIMER**!"_

She kicked one of the bar chairs into a wall. It exploded in a shower of splinters.

Elsie watched on in shock as Hannah went on a rampage. "D-Divine One?!" she questioned.

"Not many people know this," Ron said in a nonchalant voice as he calmly ducked underneath a thrown piece of silverware. "But my mom used to be in a biker gang."

"Gang leader," Rufus added.

"_**Don't bother coming home, you b********_**_"_** Hannah shouted as she crushed the phone with her fist. She took a deep breath. "Ron, forget about your father. He's _dead _to us."

"Did he pass away?" Elsie asked, tears in her eyes as she looked at Ron with compassionate eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

Ron's eye twitched. "He's not dead," he explained in a semi-calm voice. "But you effectively killed their marriage."

Hannah suddenly rushed across the room and embraced them both. "Don't worry, my children!" she cried. "I'll take care of you as a single, but still attractive, mother!"

_'Damn the **Real**'_ Ron thought to himself.

* * *

"I'm not going to accept this," Ron declared as Elsie followed him through his favorite store. **GameHalt**.

"I'll do anything!" Elsie cried. "Please accept me!"

"I'm sorry, but I just cannot," he replied. He spun around suddenly, causing Elsie to take a step back. "Because you have not properly established yourself as a little sister!"

"E-Establish myself?" she asked in confusion. Ron chuckled as though amused by a small child.

"Allow me to explain..." he muttered. "The symbol that signifies a little sister's qualities:

**B**

**M**

**W**

"BMW?" Elsie questioned, hearing the roar of a car engine in the distance.

"Yes!" Ron shouted. "First: 'Blood'! As in blood relation! A sister must be related by blood. A step-sister or 'someone like a sister' might as well be a _total stranger_! Next is 'Memories'! As in shared memories! Precious family memories that have been forged over time, thus creating an irreplaceable bond between loving, caring siblings! And finally, being _moe_ for your older brother!"

"But that doesn't even begin with a 'W'!" Elsie argued in confusion.

"I couldn't think of anything that starts with 'W'," Ron admitted. "But the fact still remains..." he turned away and began examining one of the store shelves. "Those unqualified cannot be classified as little sisters."

"But... that's..." the demon girl tried to come up with an argument. Ron spun around.

"You and I share no memories," Ron stated. He pointed his finger at her. "So far, you've done nothing but cause trouble for me, and most importantly, we don't have the same blood running through our vei-"

He was silenced as Elsie suddenly bit down on his outstretched finger.

"OW!" Ron exclaimed, withdrawing his injured digit as Elsie lost her balance and tumbled to the floor. "Agh, I'm bleeding... What was that for?!"

Elsie swallowed. "Now we have the same blood running through our veins," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "Please!" she choked. "I wanna hunt down loose souls!"

Ron turned red and looked away. "I-I,"

"?" Elsie looked hopeful.

"I'll think about it, okay?" Ron muttered as we quickly retreated out of the store.

"Wait, Divine One!" Elsie exclaimed. "BMW... So I just have to be a good little sister, right?" she muttered to herself. She looked up, determination in her eyes. "I'll be the best little sister there is!"

...

...

...

"Hey, wait for me, Divine One!"

* * *

"Mother went to go talk to someone called a 'lawyer'," Elsie said happily as she walked in wearing an apron. "So I took the liberty of making dinner! I hope you enjoy each bite!"

"I already know what's gonna happen!" Ron shouted from where he was tied to a chair with Elsie's raiment. "You're gonna give me some kind of demon-food aren't you?!"

Elsie looked at him in shock. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "How'd you know? You must be psychic!" She placed a dish in front of him. "Tada!"

...

Just looking at it made him ill. The pasta was green with glowing sauce. Splayed haphazardly across the dish was some kind of fish. It was bad enough that it was deformed and had several warts on it, but the fish was still alive and was wriggling like mad in an attempt to escape its fate. Gruesome looking eyeballs were set to the side, most of them looking straight at him.

It looked like something out of a horror movie.

"No way in hell am I eating that," Ron declared. He flinched as the still-alive fish flopped high into the air before landing right back on the plate.

"It's twice as tasty as the fish in this world!" Elsie assured him.

"It looks ten times more disgusting!" Ron shouted back at her as the raiment began moving on its own.

"Say ah~!" Elsie sang as the raiment forced his mouth open!

"Noooo!" Ron gargled as she shoveled the food into his mouth.

...

...

"This... actually isn't so bad," Ron admitted in surprise.

"Isn't it?" Elsie asked happily as the raiment released him. Ron looked around as he chewed.

"Hey..." he said after swallowing. He motioned to the spotless living-dining room. "I just noticed, this place looks really clean..."

"I tidied everything up!" Elsie said. "Along with all the other rooms as well as the cafe!"

"I'd say you did more than tidy up..." Ron muttered as he wiped his finger across the coffee table surface. "The house looks almost... brand new."

"Naturally, Divine One!" Elsie exclaimed, puffing up in pride. "I did spend the first three hundred years after school as a cleaning demon!"

"Three hundred years?!" Ron exclaimed, turning to her, wide eyed.

"Yup," Elsie nodded. She motioned to her ever present broom. "I've had this trusty broom for two hundred and ninety eight years. It's really special. It's been enchanted to help me clean."

Elsie pointed at some crumbs left over from dinner. "See those?" she picked her broom up and began fiddling with it. "One sweep on the lowest setting will do the trick." She placed the broom in position to sweep. "Here we go!"

**BOOOOOOOM!**

As the dust cleared, Ron stared in shock at the new gaping hole in his living room.

"Elsie..."

"I'm sorry!" Elsie cried. "I accidentally placed it on the highest setting!"

Suddenly a sharp pain surged through his stomach...

* * *

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten that demon-food!" Ron's voice howled.

"I'm sorry!" Elsie cried from outside the bathroom as Ron's moans echoed throughout the house. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

...

...

...

"Elsie, go get some toilet paper!"

* * *

"You'll begin the repairs tomorrow? Thank you, sir." Ron sighed as he hung up his cell phone and sunk into the bathtub. "Ugh, I don't know where to start..." he muttered as he began playing his PFP, which was sealed in a zip-lock bag to protect it from water. "She doesn't resemble a demon in the slightest but the second she does something she's like Beelzebub incarnate!"

He growled slightly. "How can I ever accept that intruder as my little sister?"

_'I'm Elucia de Lute Ima! But everyone calls me Elsie!'_

...

_'I'm sorry,' she sniffed. 'To make up for it... I'll die with you..."_

_..._

_'Give it a try, Divine One!'_

_..._

_'Divine One!'_

**Memory**

_The girl gave an angry pout as his classmates laughed at him... 'My brother is amazing! He'll make every girl fall in love with him!'_

**Moe**

_'We now have the same blood running through our veins,' she whispered. 'Please!' she begged. 'I wanna hunt down loose souls!'_

**Blood**

...

"Damn it..." Ron sighed. Suddenly the bathroom lights went out. "Wh-What the? A blackout?" He stiffened when he heard the sound of water splashing. Something soft and smooth touched his back. He spun around. "Who's there?!"

Ron reached to open the shutters. "Wait, don't!"

Too late. The open window shutters allowed moonlight to pierce through the darkness. There in front of him, just as naked as him, was Elsie.

...

...

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Ron shouted. He leapt out of the bath, grabbing the shower curtains in the process and wrapped them around himself. "Y-You idiot! What do you think you're doing?!"

Elsie wouldn't look at him. "Since I'm the reason for your upset stomach, I thought I should at least scrub your butt for you..."

"No way!" Ron growled. "You're not my sister, so stop making up these fake little sister events!"

"...I'm not making anything up," Elsie said quietly as she created a towel for herself with her raiment. "I really am a little sister."

"...Huh?"

"I have an older sister," Elsie explained. "She... She excels at everything she does. A true demon among demons... But I... I was just the opposite. I was stuck on cleaning duty every day." She turned to him with a weak smile. "So when I was selected for the Runaway Spirit Squad, I was so happy! ...I mean, I _finally _had the opportunity to live up to my sister's image-"

"That doesn't matter," Ron interrupted her.

"Wh-Wha?"

"I don't rely on my emotions, getting caught up in the moment is the first step to a **Bad End**," Ron said, pulling his clothes back on. "I use logic and reason. Your story won't effect my final decision."

Ron sighed as he heard Elsie quietly sobbing to herself.

...

...

...

"...And the most logical choice would be to accept you as my little sister."

The crying girl let out a gasp. She turned to face him. "R-Really?!" she hiccuped.

Ron looked away to hide his embarrassment. "That's... the best solution." he said. "Whether I like it or not, we're partners. There's no point in keeping you at arm's distance..."

"THANK YOU!" Elsie cheered as she glomped him.

"Hey!" Ron shouted, his face turning red. "Get off me! You're still half naked, you know!"

Elsie let out an 'eep' before jumping away from him. Ron cleared his throat.

"I-I'm just doing this to get the collar off," he muttered as he made his way towards the door. "And you can use this to improve your record."

"My... record?" she questioned.

"To make your sister proud," Ron explained, closing the door as he left.

The demon girl smiled as she wiped her eyes free of tears. "Thank you... Divine Brother." A thought suddenly came to her. "Oh!"

* * *

Ron's eye twitched as Elsie presented him with...

"MY PFP!" he shrieked. "Y-You washed it with _water?!_"

"And soap!" Elsie added cheerfully. "A really good soap, so it's nice and clea-"

"On second thought, GET OUT!"

"W-What? Why?!"

* * *

_The next day..._

"Divine Brother?" Elsie asked. "Are you upset?"

"Of course I am!" Ron cried, cradling his non-functioning PFP in his arms.

"Ron!" a familiar voice called out. Ron paled.

"Oh, h-hey, Kim!" Ron greeted weakly.

"So, what's this about you having a little sister all of a sudden?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She-"

"I'm his 'illegitimate' little sister!" the demon interrupted him. She put on a puzzled face. "You never told me what 'illegitimate' means..."

"I-I-Ille..." the redhead sputtered.

"...Surprise?" Ron said with a nervous laugh. "Kim, this is Elsie... Elsie, this is Kim..."

Elsie looked surprised. "But I thought you only captured girls in ga-"

"It's not like that, Elsie," Ron sighed. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"Capture?"

Elsie nodded eagerly. "Uh-huh, because he's the **Capturing G-**"

"Hey, let's get to class!" Ron shouted, grabbing Elsie's wrist and dragging her towards the school.

"W-Wait, Divine Brother!" Elsie cried. "Waaah!"

Kim shook her head. "Wade?" she asked, pulling out her Kimmunicator.

Wade nodded. "I'll look into it."

"Thanks," she replied. "I don't want to pry, but..."

"I get it, you're worried about him," the ten year old laughed. "You never know. She might be working for Drakken or Dementor."

"I'm sure I'm over reacting," Kim said, shaking her head. "She seems really sweet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure everything'll be fine,"

"I hope so."

* * *

"Ugh, finally, lunch," Ron muttered as he and Elsie entered the courtyard. The day had gone on normally. Well... as normal as things could get with Elsie there with him. It turns out there was a reason she was put on cleaning duty every day in Hell. She was a complete dunce. Ron had already figured this out a while ago, but he could hope, right?

Even when asked for an opinion, like what she thought of the statement 'Two wrongs don't make a right'. She promptly responded with 'But three rights make a left!'. Ron had taken the liberty of face palming, since he lost too many brain cells yesterday to do any more face-desking.

"Divine One, you seem tired," Elsie observed. Ron didn't even bother trying to respond as he shuffled along. Shouting caught their attention as they saw a mob of students swarming around something. "What's going on, Divine One?"

"Ah, that's right," Ron muttered. "Due to a massive amount of complaints about cafeteria food, the school asked a local sandwich shop to set up a stall during lunch."

"Back, you savages!" the employee shouted hysterically as he beat the students back with a loaf of bread. "Back! Back to the pit that has spawned you!"

"They were not prepared for the Middleton student body," Ron said. "They've been surviving off of cafeteria sludge for years. Any alternative would have been accepted, but that store happens to have the best sandwiches in the tri-city area. And it looks like they're only a dollar each."

"T-That sounds... delicious..." the demon girl was watering at the mouth. "Divine One, let's go -"

"Move it!" a harsh voice demanded. Ron stiffened. He knew that voice... "I _said _move it!"

"Bonnie..." Ron deadpanned.

"The young mistress asked you to move, kid," a tall man standing to the left of Bonnie said. Ron raised an eyebrow but moved aside. The brown haired girl turned her nose up at him as she passed by. She stepped up to the crowd and scoffed.

"Morita," she addressed the man next to her. He nodded.

"Make way for Miss Bonnie Rockwaller!" he shouted to the now silent crowd of students. They parted like the sea before Moses. Bonnie strode up towards the stall's counter.

"I'll take one." she said to the employee. The half-crazed man nodded uncertainly and handed her a sandwich. "That'll be a buck..." Bonnie's butler or whatever he was, gave him a one hundred dollar bill. "I don't have this much change on me. Don't you have any smaller bills?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Sorry, but I've never carried small bills or change in my life," she offered. "How's this, I'll just buy as many sandwiches one hundred dollars can get me."

"O-Okay..."

**SOLD OUT**

"Oh, come on!"

"What the hell, Bonnie?!"

"Share some with me!"

The girl growled at them. "Quit squabbling!" she snapped. "If you don't like it, get rich like me!" she turned away. "Come, Morita."

"Yes, young mistress," the man bowed.

"Well, whatever..." Ron muttered. "Let's-"

**DoroDoroDoro**

"You can't be serious!" Ron exclaimed as he glared at the skull-hairclip on Elsie's head.

"It's the loose spirit detector!" Elsie gasped as the accessory blinked red. "There's a loose soul in that girl!"

* * *

_KOI NO SHIRUSHI kimi no me ni_

_mitsuketa no ano hi_

_kizuita toki mune no jishaku mawari dashita_

_sageshiteita tokimeki ni yatto deaeta no_

_doko ni ite mo mitsukedasu yo_

_mou nidoto mayowanai_

_kitto futari wa unmei da yo_

_nanoku mo no hito ga ite_

_deau no wa KONPYUUTAA demo muri_

_heibon sugiru mainichi ni_

_PIRIODO o utta no_

_tameiku sotsugyou dekiru no yatto_

_aozora ga mabushii _

_kimi ga iru fuukei wa_

_shiawase no OORA afuredasu no_

_tomaranai yo_

_ekimae no funsui_

_niji o tsukutte iru yo_

_kimi o matsu jikan sae mo_

_kakegaenai PURESHASU na toki_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_On that day, I found_

_the sign of love within your eyes_

_Once I realized that, the magnet within my heart started spinning_

_I finally met the excitement I'd been looking for_

_No matter where you are, I will find you,_

_I won't hesitate anymore_

_I'm sure we were destined to be_

_That we would meet, out of so many millions of people,_

_seemed impossible, even on the computer_

_Our everyday life was far too normal_

_You hit the periods,_

_and now, I can finally graduate from these sighs_

_The blue sky is blinding,_

_it's the scenery where you are_

_The aura of happiness overflows,_

_and it won't stop_

_The mountain in front of the station_

_is creating a rainbow_

_Even the time when I'm waiting for you_

_is an irreplaceable, precious time._


End file.
